1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device producing an electrogalvanic field or an electromagnetic field, and adapted to be positioned, according to a first application, in the vicinity of or in contact with certain parts or reflex zones of a living organism (person or animal) in view of their treatment or re-equilibration by stimulation or information; reference is then made to biostimulation. According to a second application, this device is adapted to be positioned on electrical appliances or in the vicinity thereof, in order to neutralize the harmful effects of the latter on the organism; reference is then made to neutralization or xe2x80x9cbioneutralization.xe2x80x9d
2. Discussion of Background Information
It is known that a xe2x80x9cpostural invariantxe2x80x9d exists, which represents the ideal position of the body in space, at a given moment in the phylogenic evolution of an individual. It has thus been possible to define criteria of normality in clinical posturology, which have led to the finding that more than 90% of individuals have a postural disequilibrium.
The disorders and diseases caused by the postural disturbances are extremely numerous. For example, spinal disorders or ailments (cervicalgia, lumbalgia, dorsalgia, etc.) can cause rachialgia, disorders related to standing (scoliosis, kyphosis, pelvic tilting, etc.), cephalgia (occipital headaches, cluster headaches, tension headaches), brachial plexus neuralgia, scapulalgia, and myalgia, low back pains, sciatica, and other disturbances influenced by rachidian disorders due to the close relationship between the spine and the autonomic nervous system, which is connected to all of the organs.
A large number of xe2x80x9cfunctionalxe2x80x9d pathologies are thus caused, or at least markedly influenced by the postural disorders.
It is well established nowadays that it is preferable to treat postural disorders at their source, and not their symptoms only. It is known that the skin is capable of transmitting certain information that it receives to the brain (lemniscal and extralemniscal pathways), and that the brain is capable of analyzing such information. It is also known that it is possible to treat disorders or ailments caused by rachidian disequilibrium, by correcting certain cutaneous reflex zones or certain acupuncture points by means of micro-currents (diascope, punctoscope, etc.), laser radiations or magnetic fields; however, there are few devices that are adapted to correct these zones permanently. In particular, the document FR-2 255 922A describes galvanotherapy or acupuncture treating devices including two electrodes and one electrolyte in which a part of the patient""s body is immersed. These devices are very cumbersome, due to the fact that they require a tank for immersing the patient""s body part to be treated, and their complex handling requires the expertise of a skilled technician. Therefore, the effect of these currents remains sporadic, the duration of the electro-stimulation sessions and the desired results are uncertain, particularly due to the possible variations in distance between the body part to be treated and the stimulation electrode during the treatment session.
To overcome these drawbacks, the document FR-2 505 660A (and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,526) has proposed postural reprogramming soles which, by polarizing the terrestrial radiation fields, apply a polarized undulatory flux of energy on the reflex zones of the feet, when they are in direct contact with the skin of the arch.
These postural reprogramming soles with polarizing fields yield good results, but it was desirous to have a device having a more complete and faster action, and which does not require to be placed in contact with the skin.
The present invention aims to remedy the disadvantages of the various known appliances and devices for treating the cutaneous reflex zones or other cutaneous zones, by utilizing electric fields or magnetic fields, by proposing a device that is easy to implement, efficient, even at a distance, and compact.
The electrogalvanic or electromagnetic field device according to the invention is made of the combination of at least two metallic components 2 and 3 constituted by various metals or by various metal alloys. This device is characterized in that it is made in the form of a flat, small plate 1 constituted by a central portion 2 nested in a peripheral portion 3. The central portion 2 and peripheral portion 3 are made of various metals or metal alloys. This device is used in a manner for treating various parts of a living organism, or a manner for neutralizing the harmful effects of appliances operating with electric power. This device is further remarkable for its use as a system for biostimulating various parts of a living organism, or for its use as a system for neutralizing the harmful effects of appliances operating with electric power.
In the first case, the biostimulating device is positioned in the vicinity of the reflex zone or of the part of the living organism to be treated, preferably by using various retention mechanism, or applied to the reflex zone. In the second case, the neutralizing device is fixed to the appliance operating with electric power.
Due to the different electrochemical character of the two metals constituting the electrogalvanic or electromagnetic field device according to the invention, an electrogalvanic field or electromagnetic field is generated, which re-equilibrates, stimulates, or informs the reflex zones, or interacts with the latter, next to which it is positioned, and/or neutralizes the disturbing micro-currents such as, for example, oral electrogalvanism, the disturbing fields of the portable phones on which it is positioned.
Due to its small size, the device according to the invention can be included in various retention mechanisms commonly used in clothing or in healthcare such as shoes, belts, corsets, bandages, wound-dressings, etc., or in various substances, such as resins, elastomers, plastic substances or the like, ionomeric glass, composite, etc. It can also be placed on the back of a watch, or directly on a portable phone or its battery.
According to a particularly advantageous embodiment, the invention can be constituted by a sole that is capable of being removably housed in a shoe, and between the superimposed constituent layers of which is inserted a small generator of electrogalvanic or electromagnetic fields, made in the form of a flat, small plate having a circular, square, rectangular contour or any other shape.
A major advantage of this device comes from the fact that it is not necessary to carry it in direct contact with the skin, so that it can be included and protected in a commonly used retention mechanism, without any notable transformation of the latter, while remaining fully efficient. For example, when it is placed at the level of each foot (or of only one foot, as the case may be), the symmetrical field (or asymmetrical field, as the case may be) thus generated makes it possible to equilibrate the postural muscular chains, which results in the following: a better equilibrium of the body; less muscular tensions; less vertebral blockages; a better posture and a better stability; and less vertebral and rheumatic pains, etc.
When it is made in the form of biostimulating soles enabling a re-equilibration of the postural muscular chains, the action of these soles is more complete and faster, compared to that of the soles with polarizing fields described in the document FR 2.505.660 A (and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,526). In particular, they work better and faster than the latter in all pathologies of vertebral or rheumatic pains or in pathologies with static or postural component (hips, knees, feet), and in all pathologies of spinal deformations (scoliosis) or limb deformations (misalignment, club feet).
The invention also provides for a device for biostimulating living organisms and/or for neutralizing harmful effects of appliances that use electric power, the device comprising a flat small plate that includes at least two metallic components, one of the at least two metallic components comprising a peripheral portion, another of the at least two metallic components comprising a central portion that is nested in the peripheral portion, and each of the central and peripheral portions comprising a metal or metal alloy, wherein the device is adapted to at least one of treat various parts of a living organism and neutralizing the harmful effects of appliances that operate with electric power.
The flat small plate may comprise a disc shape, wherein the peripheral portion comprises a washer and wherein the central portion comprises a circular pellet that is nested concentrically in the washer. Each of the central and peripheral portions may comprise various metals or metal alloys. The central portion may be made of copper and the peripheral portion may be made of zinc. The central portion may be made of zinc and the peripheral portion may be made of copper. Each of the central and peripheral portions may be arranged in the same plane.
The device may further comprise a mechanism which houses the device for biostimulating living organisms and/or for neutralizing harmful effects of appliances that use electric power. The mechanism may comprise a sole. The mechanism may comprise a retention mechanism. The retention mechanism may comprise one of a shoe, a belt, a corset, a bandage, and a wound-dressing. The device may be adapted to be applied against a part of a body of a living organism. The device may comprise a surface that is one of applied and adapted to be applied to a retention mechanism. The device may comprise a surface that is coated with a film of adhesive material. The device may comprise a surface adapted to be oriented toward a cutaneous zone to be stimulated, the surface being coated with a film of impervious material.
The device may further comprise a sole adapted to be applied beneath the sole of a foot of a user, the sole comprising two layers between which the device is installed. The device may comprise a generator of fields or currents. The device may comprise a surface that is adapted to be applied to a retention mechanism, the surface being coated with a self-adhesive film.
The invention also provides for a method of treating parts of a living organism using the device, wherein the method comprises subjecting a part of the living organism to effects of fields or currents generated by the device.
The invention also provides a method of postural reprogramming a living organism using the device, wherein the method comprises subjecting a reflex zone of a foot or another cutaneous zone of a body to effects of fields or currents generated by the device.
The invention also provides for a method of neutralizing harmful effects of appliances operating with electric power using the device, wherein the method comprises subjecting an appliance to effects of fields or currents generated by the device.
The invention also provides for a device for biostimulating living organisms and/or for neutralizing harmful effects of appliances that use electric power, the device comprising a flat disc-shaped plate that includes at least two metallic components, one of the at least two metallic components comprising a washer having an opening, another of the at least two metallic components comprising a circular pellet that is nested in the opening of the washer, and each of the washer and the circular pellet comprising a metal or metal alloy, wherein the device is adapted to at least one of treat various parts of a living organism and neutralizing the harmful effects of appliances that operate with electric power.
The invention also provides for a device for biostimulating living organisms and/or for neutralizing harmful effects of appliances that use electric power, the device comprising a flat disc-shaped plate that includes at least two metallic components and two parallel surfaces, one of the at least two metallic components comprising a washer, another of the at least two metallic components comprising a circular pellet that is nested in the washer, each of the washer and the circular pellet comprising a metal or metal alloy, and at least one of the two parallel surfaces having an adhesive film disposed thereon, wherein the device is adapted to at least one of treat various parts of a living organism and neutralizing the harmful effects of appliances that operate with electric power.